Parrot Pirate
Mob= |spawnCode = "parrot_pirate" |sanitybonus = +25/min }} |-| Item= Parrot Pirates are Birds introduced in the Shipwrecked DLC. They are a version of Parrots wearing pirate hats, similar to Wolly the Parrot from the intro when a new world is started. They appear at random times in Jungle biomes on the screen instead of a normal Parrot and instead of leaving Seeds behind like normal Birds do, they instead leave behind 1 Dubloon when they fly away. When around the player, they will taunt the player. Parrot Pirates have a Sanity aura, restoring 25 sanity per minute. Like other Birds, Parrot Pirates are attracted to Seeds, and they can be captured using a Bird Trap or low damage ranged attacks. When picked up, they cannot be murdered for a Morsel or a Feather, however they can be cooked over fire to obtain a cooked Morsel. They can be imprisoned in a Bird Cage, and like normal Birds, they produce Eggs for giving them Meats, and Seeds for giving them Fruits or Vegetables. While being carried in the inventory, they will comment on player actions, much like Lucy the Axe does. They will not speak when they are in a Bird Cage, however. They take 1 blast from the Ice Staff to be frozen and 1 Sleep Dart to be put to sleep. Names Random names are given to Parrot Pirates. They will carry their names if caught and in the player's inventory. Possible Parrot Pirate names: ''' *Alethea *Amy *Andrews *Barrett *Bell *Black Beard *Boxhall *Bride *Cornelius *Crackers *Cutiepie *Dan Van 3000 | valign="top" style="width:25%;" | *Danjaya *Donny Jepp *Dr Hook *Fleet *Frankie *Hank *Harrison *Harry *Iago *Jean Claud Van Dan *Jonny Dregs *Kris | valign="top" style="width:25%;" | *Lightoller *Long John *Lowe *Migsy *Moody *Murdoch *Octoparrot *Phillips *Pitman *Pollygon *Reginald VelJohnson | valign="top" style="width:25%;" | *Sammy *Scurvy *Smith *Sully *Trent *Van Dader *Vegetable *Victoire *Vixel *Wilde *Zoe Quotes '''Taunts *Nice one! *Chump! *Big head! *You stink! In the player's inventory *Adventure! *You stink! *SQUAAAWK! *Hey you! *Chump! *Nerd! *Treasure! *Walk the plank! *Cracker! | valign="top" style="width:33%;" | Picked up by the player *Chump! *Hello! *Feed me! *I'm hungry! *Ouch! Released from the player's inventory *Bye now! *Chump! *Goodbye! *See ya chump! | valign="top" style="width:33%;" | In a container *Don't bury me! *Out, out! *Sunk! *Me eyes! Me eyes! *Too dark! Jumping on a boat *Onward! *Uh-oh! *Are you sure about this? Disembarking a boat *Land! *Solid ground! *We made it! Tips * Like other birds, Parrot Pirates go to sleep when in complete darkness. Dropping a couple of Parrot Pirates together in the Caves or Ruins allows for an easy source of sanity. ** However, it should be noted that Earthquakes will eventually kill Parrot Pirates, as will any Depths Worms or Batilisks that target them. It is recommended to only deploy them when sanity is low, and recapture them again by placing a bird trap directly under them, or walk away when the character signals an earthquake, so that the birds are not loaded. ** Furthermore, when the player leaves the Caves or Ruins, reloading the world will have the birds load momentarily awake, causing them to fly up and disappear. Trivia *"Blackbeard" is a reference to the infamous pirate in history. *"Crackers" may be a reference to the phrase uttered by talking parrots, 'Polly wanna a cracker'. *"Dan Van 3000" seems to be a reference to the Canadian music band Bran Van 3000. *"Donny Jepp" is a reference to Johnny Depp, as an allusion to his character Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of The Carribeans films. *"Jean Claud Van Dan" is most likely a reference to the Belgian actor Jean-Claude Van Damme. *The name "Pollygon" is a portmanteau of the stereotypical parrot name Polly and polygon. *"Scurvy" is a disease caused by a lack of vitamin C. It was a common ailment among those who made long distance sea travel. *"Reginald VelJohnson" is a reference to the actor of the same name. *The name "Van Dader" is a possible reference to Darth Vader. *The name "Lightoller" is referencing a survivor of the Titanic, Charles Lightoller. *"Boxhall" also references a survivor of the Titanic. *The name "Iago" is a reference to the Shakespearean play, Othello, or to the character Iago, a parrot in the animated movie Aladdin. *The name Long John is a reference to Long John Silver, the main villain of the adventure novel Treasure Island. Bugs * If the player quits the game when a Parrot Pirate is caged, loads the game again, and then harvests the Bird Cage, it is possible to receive a normal Parrot instead. Category:Mobs Category:Birds Category:Flying Creatures Category:Animals Category:Passive Creatures Category:Talkers